comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Smith (Earth-5180)
Alice Smith is a young woman who lives in Gotham City, New Jersey, and an employee of Wayne Enterprises who was abducted and mind controlled by the Purple Man to serve as his sexual slave. Biography Early Life Alice Smith was born in Gotham City, New Jersey. At age 18, she married with Malcolm Haskell, and they bought an apartment in Bristol in the hopes of starting a prosperous life at Gotham's center. Wayne Enterprises and Kilgrave Alice initiated her work at Wayne Enterprises following a successful entrance exam in which she scored better than expected. As a new staff member, she was assigned by Lucius Fox to work in WENT's finances section. After resuming her day work, she was met with the man known as Zebediah Kilgrave, a Yugoslavian immigrant. Secretly the wanted individual only known as the "Purple Man", he became obsessed and lustful with her, so much he was actually stalking her all the way to the Wayne Tower. He attempted to hit on her, but discovered she was already in a relationship, which angered him. Hunted Kilgrave sought about Alice's husband at her Facebook, which he asked earlier. After succesfully locating his adress, Zebediah used his secret Metahuman powers to force Haskell to kill himself with a shovel through his throat, which he did. The next day, after Alice discovered this, she fell in deep depression, which left her vulnerable to his machinations. Using his pheromones, he was able to do so, inviting her to dinner, which he forced her to enjoy. Afterwards, he took her to a hotel room, where they had sex. Kilgrave did not count with the appearance of Batman, who were investigating upon the missing WENT employee, leading him to Alice's former apartment. There, he found a secret recording camera which showed Kilgrave commanding Malcolm to commit suicide. Batman was able to track down DNA left by Kilgrave in the crime scene with the help of his Detective Vision and rushed to find him. The Batman At his hideout, Alice was being bodily tortured by Kilgrave, who, upon seeing Batman starting to prey on him, used the help of five mind-controlled men and women to take him down. Batman was able to easily defeat them, but he was too mind controlled by Kilgrave after rushing to take him down. Kilgrave then convinced Batman to kill himself, which he was nearly going to do, until Alice broke out of her trance and incapacitated her distracted captor. Following his arrest, Alice was sent to the Gotham General Hospital, where she was met with her parents and Bruce Wayne himself, who promised she would be fine, as he planned to ensure her and her family money until she were able to return to work. Although she stated her content, deep down, she was still traumatized by the rape, but also feeling strong for being able to stand up to Kilgrave. Personality Abilities Category:Earth-5180 Category:Characters of Earth-5180 Category:Females of Earth-5180 Category:Humans of Earth-5180 Category:Americans of Earth-5180 Category:Wayne Enterprises Staff (Earth-5180) Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Created by Draft227